Broken
by Jiaah
Summary: Garp lost the two people he cared the most in the world... or that was what he thought, he saw one die in front of him and the other banish for years. What could be the outcome of this? This is a short One-shot that came to my mind while i was writting the first episode of "Impact the world".


So, I know I'm currently doing a series, one that just started, but when this idea came into my mind, I NEEDED to write it. I mean like, it looked so perfect in my mind, I don't know if there was actually someone who already wrote this, if that's the case I'm sorry. This one-shot is called "Broken" and I hope all of you will like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda is the owner of it… Thanks god that he is...

* * *

_"I'm a vice admiral of the marine… I've resigned a lot of opportunities to get ascended. I don't deserve it after all… People call me, "Garp the Fist"… "Garp the Hero"… though I don't deserve those nicknames… My real name is Monkey D. Garp, Monkey D. Dragon's Father, Monkey D. Luffy's grandparent… and Portgas D. Ace adoptive grandparent…"_

* * *

The usually carefree old man was sitting under the shades of his room inside of the ship he commanded, waiting until the arrival to Foosha Village, place where his grandson was born.

In his memory the words he professed to Ace while they were in the execution platform resounded in his head "_I don't have pity for villains… but family is a different matter! ... What I'm supposed to do!? Ace… why didn't you live like I told you to!?_" His own mind was playing with him, why he had to remember that every time, he knew the answer too well… you can't go against the wishes of the people.

"Garp-san… we have arrived" Said a random member of the crew that called for him to get out of his room, but he didn't waited for the hero of the marines to answer, since the end of the war he haven't been himself, and all of the crew knew it, he actually wasn't on a mission, he was sended on vacations, even if it looked more like an order from his friend and Fleet Admiral of the marines, Sengoku.

He lifted his body from his bed, and walked out, he looked around and tried to act as if everything was normal, but it didn't last long, soon he was on the ground, being slapped in the face as tears felled down all over his face, Curly Dadan, the chief of the bandits that raised both Luffy and Ace was the owner of the hurtful words and tears that were hitting Garp's face.

The voice of the young lady that used to take care of Luffy from time to time interrupted the hurtful words that Dadan was almost spitting at Garp's face "Dadan-san! Stop… please… you know that the one that is suffering the most has to be him… Even being there... Garp-san couldn't do anything…"

"Makino…" Dadan looked at the green haired girl eyes wide open, but she closed them and shifted the position of her head, as she was looking into another direction, then she talked as she stand up "You're wrong… the one that is most hurt is Luffy… he looked up to his brother so much…" Makino's eyes started to get tear, she covered them before running away, it was true, Garp himself couldn't even fight back or say something against it, she was so right in every word she had said to him, was he... broken? They choosed that path... they choosed piracy over the "bright future" he wanted for them... but why it felt so wrong... that he didnt do anything?.

* * *

After a couple of weeks there weren't any news about his grandson, not even one after he went back to Marineford and ringed the Ox Bell 16 times, everyone took it as if he was announcing a new war, but it didn't happen, there weren't any news, Sengoku told him that he must be hiding and waiting, he almost assured him that soon they would get his hands over him after some fight that he would cause.

There wasn't any fight… months passed and like that a year passed, Sengoku himself told Garp that maybe his grandson has died from all the injuries he took in battle. It was very positive; he was already heavily injured after escaping Impel down before getting inside of the war.

"Garp… in 6 years more, we will have to call him dead… you know that right?" asked Sengoku as he was sharing a cup of green tea with his old friend, Garp's face stiffened, first his adoptive grandson, and now the other one, what was so wrong with himself, it was like Dadan said almost a year before "_It's duty really more important than family!?_" The words were tormenting him, his hands stretched the cup between his hands until he felt the hot liquid pouring all over his pants, and he stood up and ignored the glare that his friend was making.

* * *

Half a year passed since that conversation with his best friend, and he was becoming more unstable by the time, if he had the opportunity to destroy something, he would, if he had the opportunity to kill someone in battle, he would do it, sometimes he didn't went to the meetings and the marine committee was starting to look at him like nothing more than an eyesore, the only thing that was keeping him from being expulsed, was Sengoku, he fought against the board of the Marines headquarters to keep his friend at his side, maybe he would come back to be himself if enough time passed.

* * *

A little bit more than two years passed since Monkey D. Luffy disappeared from the map after ringing the Ox bell, still no one knew about him, Garp sometimes had horrible nightmares, he would wake up hyperventilated, his heart pounding as fast as It could go, and still there weren't any news about his grandson, that morning he had a meeting, Sengoku told him that his presence was extremely needed, he was the only one that could do something about it.

…

Once the time of the meeting came, he walked inside of the room with Sengoku by his side, he looked around, the same glares that he had received by the committee was still there, they were saying that if things didn't go back to normal, he could be grabbing his stuff and be ready to leave the quarters any time.

"We received this inform a time ago, it came from the Shaboady Archipelago… now that we really look at it, it makes lot of sense, at first it didn't look possible, since he was missing…" explained one of them, then he hand to Garp a newspaper that came that morning, as Garp looked into the file, his eyes widened, and he almost felled from his chair when he read what the newspaper had to show him. "Garp… your grandson destroyed with a single blow one of our models of pacifist… and two members of his crew destroyed another one in a single blow, we lost PX-5 and PX-7…" Garp couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing, his Grandson was there in the newspaper, he was grinning as he used to… "Not solely that, he went to the Gyojin Island… almost destroyed the kingdom, took over the castle of the royal family, disbanded an extremely powerful band of commanded by a dangerous man named Hody Jones… and declared war against Big Mom, one of the Yonkous… he is already in the new world… we need to stop him."

Everyone waited for him to say something, his hands were shivering as he was about to cry, but before a tear could slide under his right eye, he stopped himself. "I'm so broken…" He said really low before he started laughing like crazy, it looked like he loosed it, but before him, almost the only family he had left in this world, his dear grandson, was making a mess like always… his grinning face was almost telling him "Grandpa look at the mess I did!"

And that couldn't make him more happy…

* * *

Wow that was really fast… actually it doesn't feel as good as I thought it would feel, but it worked pretty well, I'm almost satisfied from this, well I hope you liked it, make sure to follow my series "Impact the world" and see you around in my next One-shot, and I'm really sorry for making this so short...


End file.
